Individuals often want to create annotations attached to points or segments in a work (for example, a video, a music recording, or the like) that can then be shared and used by others, or that they can access themselves when the work is replayed at a later time or different location. Standard methods of associating data with a work at a particular point in the work rely on using time offsets into the work such that there is an inherent risk in presenting the associated data too early or too late, thus diminishing a user experience.